


Thirteen

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Series: Living again [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, James Potter Being an Asshole, Lily Evans Potter Dies, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Multiple Lives, Neville Longbottom bashing, Powerful Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, Susan Pevensie Never Forgot, The Dursleys Die, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: Here I go again. Potentially One last time. Welcome to my life. My Thirteenth Life. It's probably going to get rather complicated. Joy.





	Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to J.K.Rowling and C.S.Lewis
> 
> The Pevensie's don't come in until Harry comes to Hogwarts. Susan and Lucy did not go with them, so they remain in Aslan's country. 
> 
> MUST READ: In the twelfth life I said Severus & Lily created Harry because James couldn't. That's not the same in this life and James did create harry. However in both the first life and this life Severus and Lily are actually Second cousins but James never knew this and always thought Severus loved her in a different way when he only saw her as a sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again. Another life. My thirteenth life. Which is probably going to be rather complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights go to J.K.Rowling & C.S.Lewis

"Aww isn't he cute!"

"What shall we name him?"

"James Jnr!"

"Never Going To Happen"

"Lynx?"

"What is it with Pureblood families and constellations?"

"Moony you wound me!"

"Siri it's been two days since the full moon, if you can't be sensible I WILL lock you in the basement with your mothers portrait!"

"Sorry Remmy"

"May I suggest something?"

"No Piss off Snape!"

"JAMES POTTER!"

"Sorry Snape" (sounding like a moody child)

"Severus what was your suggestion?"

"Hadrian"

"That's actually a good idea Severus"

"I still don't understand how you two are on first name basis with Snape" (still sounding like a moody child)

"Because dear Prongs we are just that Amazing!"

"Shut up Sirius"

"Shut up Bla-Sirius"

"Shut up Padfoot"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"Sorry Lils"

"Sorry Lily"

"Sorry Lily-Flower"

"Sorry Lily"

"How about Hadrian Alexander Ignotus Potter?"

"Why Alexander? Not that I don't think it's fitting of course"

"Well Sirius if you bothered to ever listen you would know Lily's father was called Alexander"

"Oh, well why Ignotus then?"

"He's James' ancestor"

"Honestly Bla-Sirius next you'll be asking if Potter's invisibility cloak actually works"

"YOU TOLD SNAPE ABOUT MY CLOAK!!!"

"Severus no need to be so harsh"

"Potter I've known about that cloak since third year"

"You kinda told him James"

"But....what....no...."

"Alright boy's enough, if you can't behave or be nice then you can leave"

 

On the 1st of August, around ten hours after he was born; Harry opened his emerald eyes once more, staring up at the arguing adults with surprise that they could not see. He had, for the first time in eleven lives, become the son of Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lady Lily Rosalyn Potter. Closing his eyes the baby with thousands of memories stored away allowed time to catch up.

 

_FLASHBACK_

_"What happens when I go into another life?"_

_At only 22 the young male stared (quite literally) at death, his surprisingly rather handsome face watching curiously as the boy paced._

_"You shall be born, whether you remember that I do not know for I have never asked, of course I will have to slow time down otherwise it could cause a major rupture in time itself. My sister -Fate- would be very displeased. I believe you will feel a tingling sensation followed by a rather long headache when you next wake up. That is time restoring itself, every memory that should or would have been made in that time will be restored into your head. From then on it is up to you. Good Luck Mr Potter"_

_END FLASHBACK_

 

The expected tingling started, running across his body, changing his feature, growing his body. Through the hum of magic surrounding his mind and soul the young lad caught snippets

"Mummy Loves you soo much Harry"

"Say Dad, come on Harry say Daddy for me"

"Mamma"

"This is your little brother Leonard"

"Len"

"This is your little sister Lucretia"

"Rita"

"They are twins"

"Lily-flower get the kids and run!"

"Harry, baby, I love you, know I love you so much"

"Dada? Why isn't mamma getting up? Mamma? Mum? Mummy?"

"They've caught the rat!"

"Today we mourn the loss of Lily Rosalyn Potter and Sirius Orion Black"

"James what have you done?"

"I can't have Harry around Moony. I need to train the twins encase You Know Who comes back"

"That's just an excuse. Where is Harry?"

"Somewhere safe."

"BOY!!"

 

Emerald eyes flew open once more, now older, holding billions of emotions all sucked into two vibrant pools of wisdom. Only nine years of age. Before however the young lad could adjust to his rather dark surroundings, light burned at his vision. A meaty hand made for his throat, squeezing the air from his lungs and pulling his annoyingly small body from the comfort of the darkness. 

"There is someone here for you freak! Say a word and you will get it!"

The familiar growl made him freeze. No years of war preparing him for the red faced, rat-arsed man that towered above him. For being drunk, the man pulled off being sober rather well. The meaty hands showed him forwards once more. He stepped into the living room, eyes wide, the surprise and emotion not needed to be faked. His whale of a cousin cowered behind his aunt, neither looking any different from his first life.

Before him stood two men he knew all to well. One of them smiled brightly, aged 13, dark hair slightly curled like his fathers, face defined and cheekbones strong, brown eyes full of confidence but not arrogance wearing smart but comfy clothes. The other was much older, around 30, also wearing muggle clothing yet much cleaner, healthier and smarter than the emerald eyed boy remembered. Remus Lupin smiled kindly, amber eye gentle and full of love, a strong, firm hand resting on the elder boys shoulder and the scars that once ruined his face he wore with pride, serving the man well as he looked better, nicer than he had a dozen lifetimes ago. 

"Hello Harry. I don't know if you remember me but i'm-"

"Uncle Moony"

Surprise flashed through the amber before a mixture of relief and dread befell them.

"Harry I've been trying for years to find you-"

The werewolf was cut off by Vernon Dursley 

"Then take the freak! Take the boy and leave!"

Harry flinched, eyes finding the floor. He kept his memories locked up as much as possible, so they wouldn't control his life. Despite having been through this more than one he couldn't help but find fear filling up in his body. 

Remus growled, eyes flashing with anger.

"Harry, go find anything you wan't to bring. You are coming with us."

Both males drew their wands, silencing anything Vernon Dursley was about to yell. Moments later he reappeared holding only three things and blushing in embarrassment. In his hands were three plush teddies. One of a doe and one of a dog and one of a wolf. 

"Get out and take your pathetic toys with you!"

Vernon yelled, face twisted in a sneer as Harry's blush deepened. Remus growled once more, his wand emitting sparks, forcing the three Dursleys back into their corner before stepping forwards and wrapping a hand around the young lads waist.

"Don't be scared Harry, I'm getting out of here"

He muttered and with a expertly silenced pop, they disappeared from Number Four Privet Drive In Surrey to a family cottage by the sea. 

The werewolf's strong arms held him steady before lighter, younger arms guided him towards the cottage. 

"Sleep Harry. Your safe now. Dream about Aslan for me"

 

Emerald eyes peered up from beneath dark locks to met chocolate brown and understanding passed between them before the green eyes closed into blissful darkness in familiar arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably seems rather rushed, I am sorry for that but I wan't to get onto the main story quite quickly but that might take another chapter before doing so. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
